cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Allied Defenses
The Republic of Allied Defenses or RAD, is the newest addition to the Pink Sphere. Charter of the Republic of Allied Defenses The Republic of Allied Defenses is a collection of nations that have come together with mutual views on unity and order. It is our belief that the success of our alliance depends on the success of each individual nation and therefore looks at each nation as an equal regardless of nation strength. Article I: Joining and Leaving The Republic of Allied Defenses 1. Joining The Republic of Allied Defenses: i. Nations of any strength may join The Republic of Allied Defenses but must meet the following criteria: a. Cannot be engaged in war of any kind. If currently at war with another nation, you must come to peace with that nation before being considered for membership. b. Cannot be considered a rogue, terrorist, or be on a ZI list for another alliance. The Republic of Allied Defenses is not a safe haven to escape past discrepancies. You must settle any outstanding issues that you may have with another alliance before being considered for membership. c. Cannot be a current member of another alliance or an applicant. If you have already applied elsewhere and would like membership here instead, you must contact the other alliance and notify them of your intentions. ii. Nations wishing to join The Republic of Allied Defenses must reply to the Charter with the following statement: "I, **Nation Ruler** of **Nation Name**, have read the The Republic of Allied Defenses Charter and promise to abide by it for the rest of my days in this alliance." iii. Lastly, nations wishing to be granted membership must post the following information in the Member Sign-Up thread: Nation Name: Ruler Name: Team Color: (Must change to Pink for nations under 10k NS) Nation Link: Nation Strength: Former Allliances: Are you currently on any ZI Lists? Where did you hear about The Republic of Allied Defenses? 2. Leaving The Republic of Allied Defenses i. You may leave The Republic of Allied Defenses during times of peace with no consequence provided you have no outstanding debts to its members. ii. Leaving during a declared time of war is considered desertion. You may leave The Republic of Allied Defenses if you so choose but you will hereby be considered a deserter and may never return. iii. Joining an enemy alliance during a time of declared war is an act of treason and you will be added to "The Hit List." Article II: What is Expected of Our Members 1. Unity. The Republic of Allied Defenses is a united alliance who stands together at all times. 2. Respect. Members shall be respectful to both each other and our allies at all times. 3. Activity. Members are expected to be as active as life allows them to be. If you are not going to be around for extended periods of time, please post in the "Leave of Absense" thread. 4. Sacrifice. In order of importance: 1. Your alliance. 2. The nations of others within the alliance 3. Your nation. Article III: OOC Behavior and Inter-Alliance Relations 1. The following acts are forbidden by this alliance and are punishable depending on the severity of the act. Punishment could be as severe as being expeled form this alliance and possibly added to "The Hit List." i. OOC (Out of Character) threats are under no circumstances tolerated by The Republic of Allied Defenses. Information about other rulers will be kept out of our conflicts. ii. Our members will be as respectul as possible to members of other alliances at all times. Slight barbs and sarcasm aside, we will not stoop to the level of those who wish to insult us and our alliance. iii. Members who spend time on the OWF (Open World Forum) are reminded to abide by the rules and regulations of that forum. While we may not always agree with these rules, it does not do our alliance any good to have any members banned or deleted. iv. Spying on other alliances is strictly forbidden by The Republic of Allied Defenses. Members will not pose as others on IRC chats or any other messaging service in attempt to gain inside information or to trick others into acting. Members will also not choose outside alliances as their AA in attempt to fool another nation. Members will also not hide as "None". Any nations caught attempting to do this will be dealt with swiftly and fairly. Punishment may range as far as banishment from the alliance. v. Computer hacking is not only forbidden but illegal. Article IV: Leadership 1. The chain of command for The Republic of Allied Defenses is as follows: i. Emperor ii. Director of War iii. Director of Internal Affairs iv. Director of Foreign Affairs v. Director of Finance vi. Director of Recruitment vii. Director of Trades The six Directors will serve as a "Emperor's Council." The purpose of the Council is to bring forth matters for discussion on possbile wars, treaties, internal issuesm and foreign affairs. The Emperor's voice shall be heard on the Council, and if needed, will serve as a tie-breaking vote. 2. Taking Office: i. The Emperor will be a permanently held position until decided upon at a later date. ii. Elections for the Directors will take place one every 2 months. Candidates will have a 3 days following the end of the 2 month term to collect nominations for office. After the 3 days, an alliance wide election shall take place in which all members of the alliance are given 1 vote no matter postition or title within the alliance. iii. Directors will select one Royal Overseer to assist them with day-to-day tasks. 3. Removal/Leaving Office: i. The Emperor can be impeached by a private vote of his Council if the Council feels he is not moving toward the alliance's best interests. ii. An impeached Emperor can accept another position within the alliance dependant on the reasons for their removal. iii. Should any Director step down, his/her Royal Overseer shall take their place til the end of the current term of office. Article IV: Titles 1. Titles: Members of The Republic of Allied Defenses who do not hold a position in leadership are given the following titles depending on nation strength: 0-2K: Conscripts 2K-5K: Basics 5K-10K: Intermediates 10K-20K: Warriors 20K-40K: Veterans 40K+: Elites 2. Initial Members: Initial Member is an honorary title that holds no rank. Initial Members are the first members who were with our alliance at it's inception. While this title does not grant these members any special powers, these individuals should be treated with a great deal of respect. They will be forever immortalized in our charter on the following list: Initial Members: Mr. Bill Good Master Hakai Ice360dg Ecnavda Da Caliph Emperer Fung Shway Das Grizwald The Gabram Truht Zeke011 Article IV: Our Flag and Team Color 1. As a small alliance, we do not yet have an official flag on CyberNations. Members are encouraged to fly the flag of Ragnarok, our protectors. 2. The Republic of Allied Defenses is an Pink Team Alliance. As an alliance of unity, we ask that all members utilize this color. Nations below 10K Nation Strength must change their color upon joining. Nations over this Nation Strength are granted time to find new trade partners so they may adhere to this rule. Article IV: War 1. While The Republic of Allied Defenses will rarely be the aggressor in any war, we understand that sometimes war is neccesary. The Republic of Allied Defenses will go to war for the following reasons: i. War has been declared on us or one of our allies. ii. One of our number is attacked by a member of another alliance and all attempts at peace fail. iii. In defense of another alliance due to treaty obligations. Article IV: Tech/Land Raiding 1. The Republic of Allied Defenses does not promote or encourage tech raiding but will allow individuals to raid as they please in accordance to the following rules: i. You may only tech raid one nation at a time. ii. You may not ask for others to jump the same nation at once. iii. You may not accept peace and then re-declare on the defending nation. This is poor form and is a punishable offense. iv. You may not aid a fellow member of this alliance while they are involved in a tech raid. Aid can be given afterward if someone is willing to send aid, but it is not required. v. If attacked back by your target, The Republic of Allied Defenses will not assist you in your raid. If friends of the target, or members of another alliance attack you while in the raid, members of The Republic of Allied Defenses are free to assist you against these others, but not the initial raided nation. vi. You may not tech raid a nation that is part of an alliance. The Republic of Allied Defenses defines an alliance as any group of nations with more than 10 members. vii. The Republic of Allied Defenses will never under any circumstances go to war over a member's decision to tech raid. Article IV: In-game Spying 1. The Republic of Allied Defenses views spying as an act of aggression with the intent to inflict damage. Therefore sending spies into other nations will be considered an act of war. 2. Spying will fall under the rules and guidelines of tech raiding in section IX of our charter. 3. If The Republic of Allied Defenses catches members of another alliance spying on one of its members, the aggressive alliance will be contacted. The nation in question will be dealt with and reps may be recieved. No nation of The Republic of Allied Defenses is to attack this nation, as it will be considered a rogue attack outside the limits of The Republic of Allied Defenses. Article IV: \m/ 1. The Republic of Allied Defenses may contain former members from \m/. As such, we owe them a great deal of respect and courtesy. However, while we hope to maintain a good relationship with former \m/ members, we are not a satellite alliance of \m/. The Republic of Allied Defenses is an independent alliance that maintains nothing more than good friendships with former \m/ members. 2. Former members of \m/ are free to apply for membership and we will be more than happy to add our good friends to our number. But The Republic of Allied Defenses is not a staging ground or hiding place for \m/. 3. The former enemies of \m/ are not enemies of The The Republic of Allied Defenses. We will decide our own enemies and allies. Current Leadership Emperor * Mr. Bill Directors *Good Master Hakai - Director of Foreign Affairs *ty649608 - Director of Finance *Nuhotness - Director of War *St Jimmy - Director of Internal Affairs *Truht - Director of Recruitment *Cheyenne - Director of Trades *GreeDy - Director of The Force